


Thoughts

by chartreuseblueandyellow



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow
Summary: "Desi had come over the night before and it seemed that Riley had been completely cool with it.So why did he feel… uncomfortable having her over while Riley was living with him?"
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Riley has feelings for Mac and (as a macriley shipper) I think Mac feels something too. We've seen things from her POV but not Mac’s, so this is what I think (and hope!) his thoughts will be. This fic started off as Mac just generally thinking about things but apparently I couldn't control his thoughts and he wanted to think about the 4x04 ep (bomb in Germany) so that's what this is mostly about. Let me know how you think this turned out! Enjoy :)

Mac had woken up at 4:30am. The current chaos which was his life did not let his brain shut off and he couldn't go back to sleep, no matter how hard he tried. Needing something to do, and with the apparent end of the world looming upon them, he set off to make doomsday packs for the people currently staying in his house. 

He made his way to the deck and couldn't help but smile as he walked past Riley, who had apparently fallen asleep while playing video games. Pulling the blanket over her, he made his way outside, the quietness of the hour not being able to distract him from thoughts that had slowly been creeping towards the front of his mind. Desi had come over the night before and it seemed that Riley had been completely cool with it. 

So why did he feel… uncomfortable having her over while Riley was living with him? 

This was a new feeling, Riley and Desi being together in a non-mission setting had never bothered him before. He'd never even thought about it. While putting more items into the packs he pondered when this change of feeling started and after scrolling back the past few weeks in his head he landed in Germany. 

Honestly though, looking back now, Mac suspected that this feeling (whatever it was) had slowly started building soon after the team reunited and their first mission with Russ, though Germany was when he first felt the shift. That was a tough day. 

Obviously everyone counting on him to stop the bomb from exploding had been hard but he hadn't expected just how much fear he'd felt when the massive bomb had almost turned Riley into roadkill. Even thinking about it now, when she was safely curled up on his couch, he felt the fear wrap around his heart. He hadn't thought twice about jumping in the falling bomb’s path to pull her out of the way. He'd do it again in a heartbeat. The thud of the bomb had really hit them hard, both realising it could've been Riley between it and the wall. 

Mac was the first to admit that he wasn't the touchy-feely type. He didn't really crave human touch as some people seemed to, but in that moment he'd loved the way Riley's hands tightly hugged his waist, her head on his shoulder and her body close against his. He had put his head against hers and clutched her jacket, reassuring himself that she was there with him. 

Later on he had told her about picturing himself dying because of his crazy creations. He wasn't lying when he said that he'd never told anyone. Hell, he'd never even told Desi and they'd been a couple. Wasn't he meant to tell her shit like that? He didn't analyse why he felt comfortable, and honestly why he wanted to tell Riley that dark thought of his but not Desi. He wasn't ready for what that meant just yet. 

He also didn't analyse when, after it all had surprisingly worked out, how much he had loved the hug they'd shared and how his heart warmed at Riley sincerely telling him he wasn't alone while she still held onto him. 

And if he wasn't ready for that, he definitely wasn't ready to think about why after that, he'd had the urge to hold her hand and how he'd trailed his hand down her arm to do just that and then the look on her face. There was something about the way she looked at him in that moment. Surely she didn't also…? He couldn't help but grin at her but Matty over the coms had interrupted the moment. 

Packing extra batteries into Riley's pack and a crossbow into Desi’s, Mac realised he should probably stop to actually think about what this all meant, but he just couldn't right now. He knew it wasn't fair to either of them if his feelings were starting to change but thinking about it, analysing his feelings and concluding what they meant, as well as taking action on them, would take up all his mind and there was just way too much shit going on in his life right now to really stop and do that. Riley was way too important in his life for him to do something based on a half thought-out action that could possibly drive her away. She deserved much more than that. 

Obviously though, based on all that, he did have an idea as to why he felt uncomfortable with both Riley and Desi in his house. Mac was who he was and he got to where he was by observing things, apparently even when he didn't really want to. There was no doubt that he loved and cared about Riley but with this shift from purely platonic to… something else… No. He couldn't really think about it or take action on it with everything else going on. For now, the most he would let himself act on the feelings he might have for Riley was to pack a few more of her favourite candy bars into her doomsday pack.


End file.
